This application relates generally to vapor compression systems, such as chillers, and more specifically to a bypass line or bypass conduit that fluidly connects a condenser and an evaporator.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Refrigeration systems are used in a variety of settings and for many purposes. For example, refrigeration systems may operate as a free cooling system and a mechanical cooling system. In some cases, the free cooling system may include a liquid-to-air heat exchanger, which is used in some heating, ventilating, and air conditioning applications. Additionally, the mechanical cooling system may be a vapor-compression refrigeration cycle, which may include a condenser, an evaporator, a compressor, and/or an expansion device. In the evaporator, liquid or primarily liquid refrigerant is evaporated by drawing thermal energy from an air flow stream and/or a cooling fluid (e.g., water), where the air flow stream may also flow through the liquid-to-air heat exchanger of the free cooling system. In the condenser, the refrigerant is de-superheated, condensed, and/or sub-cooled. Refrigerant flows through an expansion valve as it flows from the condenser to the evaporator. Under some operating conditions, a flow of refrigerant from the condenser to the evaporator may be limited or otherwise restricted.